


to the future

by callumsmitchells



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, hints of ptsd but nothing too graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28451628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callumsmitchells/pseuds/callumsmitchells
Summary: Three New Year's that Ben and Callum spend together.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	to the future

**Author's Note:**

> my last fic was meant to be my last fic of 2020, but here we are...oops 
> 
> anyway, i got an anon asking if i was doing a nye fic, and i said i didn't really have any ideas. and then i got an influx of ideas, so here we go - all prompts into one
> 
> this is definitely, absolutely my last fic of the year. i hope you all have a wonderful new year, and i hope 2021 is so kind to everyone x
> 
> tumblr: @callumsmitchells

**one**

It’s boiling hot in the club, far too hot, and clammy too. It seems as though everyone and their mother has had the exact same plan to see in the New Year, but right now, Ben’s regretting ever even thinking about it.

He’s in a foul mood, and has been all night, ever since his first steps into the club. Originally, the plan was for him and Jay to go out together, drink as much as physically possible, do the countdown together and then wake up the next day with the worst hangover in existence. But right now he’s just drinking to get through the night, because Lola’s there too. Lola, who has been seeing Jay for the best part of the last few months. Her and Ben get on like a house on fire usually, but Ben’s jealous that she now has all of Jay’s attention. Instead of having the best night out, he’s spending it playing gooseberry - and not even that, even worse than that - he’s being set up with Lola’s friend from home.  _ Callum _ . 

He’s attractive, Ben will allow that. Attractive and tall and he’s got the most beautiful smile Ben reckons he’s ever seen. He smells good and his arms are utterly perfect and he fills out his white shirt as if it’s nobody's business. But still, Ben hates being set up like this. 

Callum stands next to him, and they watch as Lola and Jay dance. If it was anyone else, Ben would be cringing, but he somehow just accepts it, though his face shows he’s still in a mood. The music changes and more and more people rush to dance, even though there’s barely any room to breathe anymore. Ben can feel Callum’s breath hitting his cheeks, and he turns to face him, noticing that Callum’s crouching down a little bit, though it’s not berating. “Do you fancy another drink?” Callum asks, nodding in the direction of Ben’s hands, pointing out the now empty cup. 

Ben smiles softly, trying to hide it but he’s ultimately unable to do so. “Go on then.” Ben says. “I’ll come with you, leave the lovebirds in peace.”

Callum lets out a low chuckle and Ben wishes all the music would cease to exist, because he just wants to hear that properly now. 

So they get drinks together. And they talk, or rather shout over the music. It’s nice. Ben watches as Callum’s neck moves as he finishes off his drink, swallowing it down, and there’s a feeling of complete and utter want that just rushes through Ben suddenly. He’s aware it’s edging closer and closer to midnight as they walk back to the main dance floor, right where they’ve left Jay and Lola. Callum has his arms around Ben, guiding him there, because apparently he can see better with the extra few inches he has on Ben. They eventually make their way back, and Jay gives Ben a knowing look as Lola reaches up and pinches Callum’s cheek, laughing as he squirms away from her touch. 

The countdown starts, the DJ pausing the music temporarily, though the sound is even louder now with everyone counting down to the turn of the year. 

_ 10 _

Everyone around them starts to join in on the countdown, the shouts getting progressively louder. Ben side eyes Callum, and notices that Callum’s doing the exact same.

_ 9 _

Smiles start to grow on their lips, both of them threatening to burst out in a fit of laughter, just because they caught one another looking in their direction.

_ 8 _

Callum nudges Ben’s shoulder softly, a shy grin on his face now.

_ 7 _

Ben nudges Callum’s shoulder too, crinkles forming at the corners of his eyes with how wide he’s grinning now, his annoyance of the evening long forgotten. 

_ 6 _

“Do you want to?” Callum asks, his lips close to Ben’s ears, all hot. 

_ 5 _

Ben nods, and turns his face to respond. “May as well.” He says, trying not to sound too pleased about the whole situation, but Callum can see right through him with that smile. 

_ 4 _

Callum’s hands fall to Ben’s waist, holding him there. Into the last few seconds now, and it shows in everyone around them.

_ 3 _

Ben hooks his arms around Callum’s shoulders, both of them facing each other now. He can see the blush on Callum’s cheeks, and he’s fairly confident he’s red in the face too, however well disguised that may be by the flashing lights up above them.

_ 2 _

Everyone around them prepares, screams and shouts everywhere. The tension is palpable. 

_ 1 _

Here goes nothing. This is happening.

“HAPPY NEW YEAR!” The entire club explodes, confetti raining down from the ceiling, loud music suddenly playing again and Ben’s standing on the tip of his toes to kiss Callum. It’s hot and passionate for two people who only just met for the first time mere hours ago, but that just makes it better. Callum’s hands are on Ben’s waist still, his thumbs circling against his skin, and his touch is sending shivers right the way down Ben’s spine. Ben grins into the kiss, trying to reach higher and higher, falling deeper into the kiss itself and Callum struggles to hold them both up with his legs that are for some reason turning to jelly.

Callum pulls back for a moment, their foreheads touching. “Well that was a great start to the year.” He chuckles breathlessly. “Best New Years kiss I’ve had.”

Ben grins and bites his lips shyly. “Really?” He asks, his hands on Callum’s face now, feeling the heat of his cheeks under his touch. “Reckon I might need another one, you know, just to be sure.” 

Callum hums and leans in to kiss Ben once again, accepting the invitation without even so much as a second thought.

**two**

“Can you believe it’s been a year?” Callum asks. 

Ben’s sitting next to him, or rather, half on top of him. Callum’s threading his fingers through Ben’s hair, and it’s comforting. Ben hums and falls further into Callum’s touch. “Craziest year of my life.” He says, and it’s true. He’s fallen completely head over heels in love with Callum, and he never thought his life would turn out this way. But a year later, here they are, celebrating the New Year for the second year in a row, happy, in love, and as far away from any sweaty club as possible.

Callum’s leg might be going numb with Ben half sitting on it, but he doesn’t care one bit. It’s exactly where he wants to be. Ben in his lap, beer in his hand, family and friends surrounding them as they wait for the New Year to be rung in live on television. It’s somewhat of a low-key affair this year, but he doesn’t mind so much, because they’ve experienced the clubbing New Years together once before. “Are you all really setting off fireworks?” He asks lowly, fingers on Ben’s back, warming him up.

Ben looks towards him with a soft smile on his face. “Yeah.” Ben says. “We do it every year.” He sees the nervousness in Callum’s eyes, and rests his hands against Callum’s cheeks, just as he had done a year previously and it relaxes Callum almost instantly. “Hey, it’ll be fine. If it’s too much for you, we’ll come back inside.”

Callum smiles softly, and turns his head to the side, pressing a gentle kiss to the palm of Ben’s hand. “I don’t deserve you.” Callum whispers. “At all.”

“Course you do, don’t be stupid.” Ben whispers, fully aware that his family would be able to hear their conversation, even if there’s music blaring from the television and everyone’s chatting amongst themselves. “Come in the kitchen.” He says, and stands up, holding his hand out for Callum to grab. 

Ben’s family watches them, but they don’t say anything. They’ve welcomed Callum this year, and he spends most of his time around them now, it’s not unusual to see him and Ben cosying up to one another, nor holding hands. 

Callum watches as Ben shuts the kitchen door behind them, blocking out the sound from the living room where all the family and friends remain. Ben pulls him into a hug, letting Callum rest his head in the crook of Ben’s neck. His breathing slows down to a calm rhythm, inhaling and exhaling to the same beat of Ben’s hand running up and down his spine. 

“We can stay here if that’s what you want.” Ben says. “Nobody will care, they’ll understand.”

Callum sighs for a moment, and takes in the familiar scent of Ben. He kisses Ben’s neck softly and warmly and then pulls away. “I’m not ruining your New Year. I’ll be there. As long as I’ve got you, I’ll be fine.” 

“Are you sure?” Ben asks, running his thumb along Callum’s bottom lip.

Nodding, Callum smiles. “I’m sure.” He confirms and he’s just about to lean in for a kiss, a proper kiss, until there’s a short knock at the door and Lola pokes her head around. 

“We’re heading out now, there’s five minutes to go.” She says.

“We’ll get our coats in a second.” Ben says, and waits for her to leave them be. “Are you definitely sure?”

“Yes Ben.” Callum rolls his eyes, but it’s more teasing than anything else. “I’m definitely, absolutely, one hundred percent sure.” 

Ben chuckles softly and unravels himself out of their embrace, opening the kitchen door to reveal everyone filing out into the hallway, shrugging on all their coats. Ben picks up his coat first and then Callum’s, handing it to him with a warm smile. 

It’s freezing outside, breath visible as it swirls around in the air. Ben links his fingers with Callum and they walk hand in hand with everyone else, heading over to where all the fireworks line up. 

This year, there’s no countdown, not a proper one anyway. This year, they just rely on everyone around them to realise when midnight eventually hits, and when it eventually does, the fireworks set off all around them, not just from the Mitchell’s, but other displays too. They all light up the night sky dazzlingly, a multitude of colours exploding everywhere. Ben stands on the tip of his toes yet again, just as he did the year previously. His hands are cold against Callum’s face, but neither of them seem to care at all. Their lips collide, and it’s a familiar feeling now, even though it still sends tingles down their spine. Callum jumps as a firework booms overhead, but Ben keeps holding onto him until he forgets it all and focuses entirely on Ben, and kissing him. Callum pulls back for just a moment, just one tiny second as he tries to catch his breath. His eyes are still shut, and Ben’s all encompassing, surrounding him. “I love you Ben.” He breathes out and he eventually opens his eyes, finally watching Ben, and watching as his eyes light up at Callum’s words. “More than anything.”

“I love you too.” Ben says, his words barely above a whisper. “So much.”

**three**

This year, it’s another more relaxing New Year. After such a chaotic year, it’s welcome. This year, they finally got their own home, a space they can call their own. It’s still very much a work in progress, even months after moving in, because Ben’s discovered a newfound love for interior design and has been trying to make their home as perfect as possible for them. The original plan was for them to host a New Years party, but with Ben deciding that the house isn’t quite ready, they’ve put it off for a year, and instead, they’re all back at the Mitchell’s house, this time with more people there, given that the family constantly seems to grow each year. 

Music is playing, a cheerful song from years past, one that everyone seems to remember and know, judging by the amount of people tapping their feet or humming along. Callum’s sitting on the sofa, waiting for Ben to reappear with their drinks, and when he does, Callum watches how Kathy pulls Ben in, making him dance with her. A few people join in with them, though it’s mainly just the younger children being all hyperactive from the sugar rush and the excitement of finally being allowed to stay up way past their bedtimes. Ben puts their drinks down for a second, when he finally escapes his mum’s dancing as she moves onto one of the younger children, and there’s a bright red blush on his face but his complete and utter happiness is captivating.

“Come on.” Ben says, holding his hand out for Callum to grab. 

Callum shakes his head, though he’s laughing too, mainly because the whole situation is ridiculous, but also because he’s happy. “Absolutely not.” He says, and he’s adamant that he won’t get up and dance. “You’ve had too much wine. It’s gone right to your head.” 

“I don’t care.” Ben grins. “I want to dance with you.” He holds both of his hands out now, and squeezes the air to tell Callum to take his hands. 

They stare each other down for a moment, both of them teasingly narrowing their eyes at one another until Callum finally concedes, rolling his eyes and he lifts his hands up for Ben to take, which he does gladly, linking their fingers together with a bright and beaming smile on his face. Ben finally gets Callum dancing, though it’s more standing in one position and moving ever so slightly whilst everyone runs about around them, but he doesn’t care one bit, he’s enjoying seeing in the New Year with his boyfriend. The music changes over, though it’s only on for a minute or two before the presenters on the television announce that the New Year is only a minute away. Everyone stands up, all huddled around the television, trying to sneak a glimpse of what’s going on in the city, someone quickly hands out party poppers, making sure everyone has one to pull when the clock strikes twelve and chimes. They’ve decided not to set off fireworks this year, because the weather isn’t good enough for it, so party poppers and glitter confetti will have to do.

The countdown begins, ten right down to one. There’s excitement in the air, anticipation for what’s to come. People steady their hands on the party poppers, streamers and confetti, but not Callum. He holds onto Ben, the most precious thing in the world to him. Ben turns his face and watches Callum, watches as the lights hit his face, watches as his eyes light up too, and all the little freckles that are just sitting on his skin, right under his eyes and across the bridge of his nose. There’s only a few seconds of the year remaining and yes, Ben might be drunk, but he doesn’t care one bit. If anything, the alcohol in his system spurs him on. 

There’s shouts of happy new year, and suddenly tissue paper explodes everywhere and falls cautiously to the floor. Ben turns Callum’s head and presses an electrifying kiss to his lips, all passion and warmth and heat and there’s sparks flying everywhere. It’s perfect, and just as electric as their first kiss together was. When they eventually pull apart, streamers and confetti are stuck in their hair, but they don’t focus on that. They focus on each other. Ben smiles shyly, and picks up Callum’s left hand and kisses his knuckles gently, looking into his eyes as he speaks assuredly. “This time next year.” He says. “There’ll already be a ring on that finger of yours.” 


End file.
